Pokatsuki vs Pokenaru!
by Tancredfan
Summary: Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Kisame are changed into pokemon! There Kage and Leader figured out a jutsu to do that and have used it on the eight. Will they go into truce, or fight against eachother?


Deep in the Narutoverse, a purple light hit Team Kakashi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Zetsu

Deep in the Narutoverse, a purple light hit Team Kakashi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Zetsu.

--

The spikey, blonde haired boy, Naruto Uzumaki, rolled over in his sleep. The wisker marks on his fas dissapeared and where slowly replaced by reddish fur. His hands where grabbing onto the blanket, they soon shark and changed into dark red, furry paws. Naruto Uzumaki completely rolled off his bed and hit the floor. Six tails appeared out of no where and made Naruto literaly fall to his side.

After all of that, Naruto didn't even wake up. The only thing that stayed the same was his headband and bright, blue eyes.

In a completely different house, a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno was asleep in bed. Her hair suddenly thinned out and on each side there where two…ear…entena things. Her skin slowly started to turn blue and two tails hung onver the side of the bed. Sakura's hands and feet shrank realy small and a gem appeared on her head.

About an hour later, a certain Uchiha named Sasuke sat ON his bed, drawing out the Mangekyou Sharingan on a piece of paper.

While he was drawing, his skin turned white and his hands changed into odd looking ovalish arms. The back of him turned blue and a blue circle appeared on his head.

Sasuke jumped up, but as soon as that happened his legs dissapeared and he was forced to float in mid air. 'What the Hell?' he thought, and floated over to a mirrior.

Kakashi Hatake sat in chair, reading Come Come Paradise. While he was reading his hair flatened and turned white and a blue, curved knife thing appeared on the side of his head. White fur covered Kakashi and while he was still trying to figure out what was going on his hands turned into paws and his book fell to the floor. "NNNNNOOOOO!!" Kakashi yelled, but it came out as, "AABBBBSOOOOLLL!!" His paws held down the sides of the book while Kakashi continued to read. One of his eyes was black while the other was red.

At the same time, four Akatsuki members where hit by the light.

Zetsu, the plant boy, was sitting on the ground, arguing to himself. Suddenly his flytrap un-grew and was replaced with two red flowers.

'What the hell is happening?!' Black Zetsu thought. His hands shrank and rounded and he literaly turned all green. Zetsu's cloak dissapeared and a ton of green and yellow flower petals appeared in its place.

'I'm scared…' White said. Half of Zetsu face where the black was was replaced by green and the white side was replaced by yellow.

Kisame, Sharky, moved the covers over his head. Like Naruto, he rolled over and fell into an even deeper sleep. His hair gelled together and becam a dorsal fin, and on the sides of his head two missle like bumps appeared. His skin turned to a bit darker shade of blue and Kisame continued to sleep on. The dorsal fin was a dark shade of blue.

Hidan grumbled something in his sleep. His body became a transparent purple and he turned into a literal ghost. His hands turned into claws and started to glow red.

(( :-/ Not much explanation for dis one…))

Kakuzu wasn't asleep, at all. He was wide awake and was sitting on his bed. In a flash his body became a realy dark brown and his mask became zipper like. His ears became pointy and one spike appeared on his head.

'!?' he thought and jumped- floated-off his bed.

--

In the morning, the whole village awoke to two screams. One made by Uzumaki Naruto and the other by Haruno Sakura.

Sakura was floating infront of her mirrion. "MMOOMM!" She yelled, but it came out as, "Sprit!"

Naruto was running around in circles. "Gotta see Granny Tsunade!" he said and ran out his door. When he ran out of his room he saw a blue and white thing floating in the air, then it sped off towards the Hokage Building.

Sakura opened her window with her tails and flew out. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-Sensei!" she yelled. Sasuke heard her, but he didn't stop. When the three got to the Hokage Building they could hear pounding. They ran and floated up the stairs and saw a white dog looking thing head butting Tsunade's door.

Inside, Tsunade was grinning evily. "With all the three anoying ones and there sensei gone, we can get some peace and quiet for a while!" she said to herself. Pounding on the door grew louder and suddenly the door burst open.

"ABBBSSOOLL! –Tsunade!-" Kakashi growled, jumping in. Right behind him an elf, flying…horse thing, and a six tailed fox ran in.

"Vol, volpix vol! –Tsunade, Whats going on-" Naruto asked.

"Ios, latios!" Sasuke said, saying nothing improtant. Sakura was cowering behind the huge Sasuke.

Tsunade grinned. "The jutsu worked!" She said happily. "All four of you are pokemon!"

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura looked at eachother, all talking in there own language.

"And I don't have to tell you ANYTHING about pokemon!" Tsunade said. "You have to find out for yourselves!" She stood up and pushed the four Pokemon out the door and lifted her door back up, fitting it in place.

--

"GIBLE GIBLE GIBLE GIBLE!" Kisame yelled, running around the room. He was small, and even more like a shark then he was before.

Itachi stood up and grabbed him. "What happened to you…?" he asked lazily and threw him out of the room.

Kisame skidded to a halt right outside the now closed door. "Gible? –Itachi-?" he asked sadly, pounding on the door with his small arms.

A small flower like creature ran down the hall, yelling out randome things. "Bellossom! **Bellossom!**" Zetsu yelled. –Anyone! What the hell happened to us!-

Kisame turned around then fell to his back, laughing.

"Gib gib gible! –Haha, haha, ahaha!-" Kisame laughed and fell over on his back. He rolled over and got up.

"HAUNTER?! –WHAT THE HELL!?-" A purple ghost thing (Hidan) with glowing red claws sped down the hall and accadently smashed into the wall.

"Banette? –Hidan?-" Another creature sped down the hall. It was floating in the air and had a zipper where its mouth should be. Kakuzu pealed Hidan off the wall and saw Kisame.

No one noticed Deidara walking down the hall. Suddenly…

"OH MY GOD, un! What the heck are you, hhhmmm?!"

Zetsu stopped and turned around, Kisame stopped laughing, Kakuzu just stared, and Hidan floated around.

"LEADER, un!" Deidara yelled. A few seconds later, a figure covered in shadows walked down the hall.

"What…" The figure, ovbiously Leader, asked. He looked at the four creatures on the floor. "Heh, so it worked…"

Deidara blinked. "What, un?" He asked.

"I did a jutsu…see what would happen if four of our members turned into pokemon…." Leader said quietly and poked Kisame in the head. "I guess it worked…"

"GIBLE!" Kisame growled.

"That's Kisame, that Hidan, that's Kakuzu, and that's Zetsu…" Leader continued, pointing to each one in turn.

Deidara started laughing. "Zetsu, you look like a girl, un." He said. Zetsu glared at Deidara.

"Well, I'll leave you to figure out your powers." Leader said and walked away.

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at eachother.

Kisame pounded his head against the wall and Zetsu just stood there, talking to himself.

--

Sasuke and Sakura where flying through the village together, looking around.

"This sucks…" Sakura said and landed on a building. "I don't even know what we can do."

Sasuke landed next to her, panting a bit. "I know it sucks…" he said. "Can't even use my Sharingan anymore…"

Kakashi ran down the street and jumped onto the roofs as if he as still a ninja. In his mouth there was a book…Come Come Paradise.

Naruto sat on the ground, clawing the wall of the building everyone was standing on. "Come on, you've gotta help me up!" He yelled, getting strange stares from people walking by. Sasuke sighed and flew down, grabbed Naruto and threw him onto the roof.

Naruto landed on his front paws, making him do a summersault. "Sasuke!" Naruto whinned. "You didn't have to throw me!"

"Stop whinning." Sasuke mumbled and layed down next to him.

After a few moments of sitting there, Naruto stood up and said, "Let's go explore the outside! Now that we are smaller we can explore smaller places!"

"You three are the only smaller ones…" Sasuke mumbled, floating off the edge. Naruto jumped onto Kakashi's back and Kakashi jumped down. Sakura dived don the side of the building.

--

The four changed Akatsuki members sat outside the base.

"This is not fair…" Hidan mumbled, clinging to a tree branch with his claws. Kakuzu leaned against the tree, half asleep.

Kisame sat on the ground, poking the water with his hand. "Its way colder then before…cool!" he said and jumped in.

Zetsu sat in a patch of sunlight. "This is annoying…" Black said. "We get changed into a…girl AND get kicked out…"

"At least we aren't in the water or anything."


End file.
